


We're Not Coming Out (we thought you knew)

by KKH81497 (orphan_account)



Series: You're dating? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Everyone, M/M, Their friends don't know Dean and Cas are dating, Unintentional coming out, college party, oblivious everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KKH81497
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic where Sam is visiting his brother at college and they go to a party with Dean’s group of friends. Sam’s more than a little buzzed, but that’s definitely Dean and Cas making out across the room, right? After bringing the situation to all of their friends attention, the next morning is a little awkward, seeing as Cas and Dean can't seem to remember the night before and are acting as if it never happened. What happens when their friends ask about it?</p>
<p>**Based on a Tumblr prompt**</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Coming Out (we thought you knew)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfic. I know it's short, but I hope you like it. I want this to be a series, but be prepared for slow updates, I am in the process of moving. Please leave comments about what you think, as well as any suggestions you may have. I started this series based on a list of Tumblr prompts about all of Cas and Dean's friends and family being completely oblivious to the fact that they are dating.

After graduating high school, Dean and his best friend Cas both made the decision to attend the University of Kansas, and had decided to room together. They were both finishing up their fourth year of schooling when Sam decided to come for a visit. Dean and Cas decided to take Sam to a college party, along with Ash, Jo, Victor, Benny, Charlie and Gabriel. They all walked in together but eventually decided to split up.

"Cas and I are going to go get some drinks, ok Sammy?" 

Sam brushed his brother off in favor of finding a drink himself. A few hours later, Sam was more than a little buzzed. As he looked around he caught a glimpse of two boys making out on the couch across the room.

At first he thought nothing of it, but another glance and, 'that’s definitely Dean and Cas making out across the room, right?' Sam elbowed Ash who shoved Jo who dug her nails into Victor who elbowed Benny who tapped Charlie who physically turned Gabriel’s face toward them. Most of them were in various states of intoxication, but they couldn't help but stare. Dean and Cas had been friends forever, and they were both obviously drunk. Benny broke their stupor. 

"So did any of ya'll know they were interested in each other?" Everyone looked to Sam for the answer. 

"I didn't think they were, honestly it's probably the alcohol." The group tried to ignore the very obvious make out session and they eventually began to leave. The next morning, everyone was super awkward. Dean and Cas were obviously really hungover, along with everyone else, and didn't seem remember anything about the night before. They certainly weren’t acting like anything was different. It wasn't until everyone was feeling slightly better gathered around a pizza in front of the television, that Gabriel broke the tension. 

“So, Deano, find any cute conquests last night?” Sam missed Castiel glaring at Gabriel to watch Dean struggle.

“No?”

“Sure about that?”

“Yeah…” 

“Oh ok, just wondering…” Dean groaned, getting frustrated with Gabriel’s smug face, 

“No, I definitely I came home and banged your brother–” (“Dean!” Castiel hissed.) “–like I do every night.” 

“E….every night?” Charlie squeaked out. 

Dean looks around the room in surprise. Castiel shrugged his shoulders when their eyes met. “Wait… did seriously none of you know that?” 

"Well no, it's not like you guys told us." commented a very baffled Sam.

"What do you mean we never told you? We live together, we share a room!" remarked Dean, with Cas nodding along in agreement. "We've been dating a little over four years, how did you not notice?"

Everyone glanced around the room awkwardly. Gabriel then made an attempt to again break the tension. "So banging every night? That's a little excessive don't you think?" Castiel blushed 20 different shades of red, while Dean just groaned.

  
  



End file.
